story about me !
by OliviaChoi
Summary: TAKDIRKU? SIAPA PEDULI! cast : SJ BIG BANG EXO LEE SEUNG GI JIN GOO SMent TVXQ an yang lainnya ! OOC.


**siapa aja boleh baca , tak terikat Fandom manapun! meskipun ini super junior yang banyak peran kkk... **

**pake OOC ya ga pake GS atau YAOI . tapi baca dulu siapa tau bagus hahaha... aku cinta kalian semua :***

**EUNHYUK PACAR SAYA , KKKK **

**BAB I . PAGI ITU ...**

Pagi itu….

Pagi itu, dilangit sedang terjadi peperangan antara petir dan awan. Tampaknya petir yang menang kali ini, lihat saja langit yang begitu cerah bergantikan awan mendung yang siap menangisi siapa saja yang pulang kepada Tuhan-Nya. Seperti rumah bak masion nRatu Elishabet itu, awalnya cerah ceria berubah menjadi gelap gulita sejak kedatangan seseorang dari negeri khatulistiwa.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau mau menyerahkannya!"

"sudah cukup, maria! Kau tau akibatnya, jika kau melakukan itu!" perempuan paruh baya itu menjawab dengan sinis.

"Stop it call me maria! I'm Choi Kang mi!" wanita 30 tahun itu merengut.

"your name is maria! Nothing it's!"

"dari mana kau tau aku melahirkan grand ma?" selidik wanita yg dipanggil choi kang mi itu penuh tanya

"hahaha…. Istri dari CEO muda, Choi Ki Ho melahirkan anak ketiga nya dalam keadaan selamat. Apa kau tau suamimu itu sangat terkenal dikalangan pebisnis rendah sepertiku? Sekarang berikan aku anak itu!"

"grand ma! Aku baru melahirkan 3 minggu yang lalu. Biarkan aku bersamanya sementara ini."

"perjanjian tetaplan perjanjian, kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengingkarinya."

"bahkan hari ini suamikum masih diluar kota, aku harus menunggunya!"

"hal itu yang membuat aku kurang percaya kepadamu, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan anakku tinggal denganmu?"  
"tapi itu anakku grand ma!"  
"Yes, I know. But, your mother she is my son, and then she is your mom."

"itu bahasa lama, grandma!"

"yeah terserahlah. You know? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku itu. Cukup siwon yang aku tinggalkan bersamamu. Anak itu tidak boleh!" geramnya.

"tapi aku tidak mau menyerahkan anakku!"

"terlambat! Aku akan membawanya sekarang!" tanpa ancang-ancang nenek tua itu berlari menyusuri masion termewah di komplek tempat ia tinggal.

"yak! Yak! Kau mau kemana Grandma?"

wanita tua itu terus berlari tak tentu arah bak serigala mencari anaknya. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesuatu diruangan terang benderang khas anak kecil. Matanya terbelalak melihat bayi perempuan menyuap lucu.

"ah ya, gadis kecil yang manis".

"diam disana! Jangan sentuh ankku!"

"hahaha…. Kau begitu manis sayang. Dan kau bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya hidup denganmu? Hahaha… tapi dia begitu mirip denganmu! Awas aku mau lewat!"

"tapi jangan bawa anakku!"

"minggir!'

BRUKK….

Darah segar itu mengalir dari pelipis wanita muda itu. Menandakan betapa kuat tenaga dari lawannya yang berstatus sebagai neneknya.

"ahjuma siapa?" ucap balita pria itu memergoki seseorang membawa adiknya yang baru berusia 3 minggu dalam dekapan orang asing.

"ah ya kau pasti choi siwon bukan? Aku ini nenekmu! Baik-baik disini dan jaga eoma, kakak, juga appamu ne?"

"tapi ahjuma kenapa membawa nam dongsaeng ?"

"dia ingin ikut denganku! Sekarang, pergi ke kamar. Dan hubungi appamu! Arra?" telak wanita itu.

Bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil siwon itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dan segera menghubungi sang ayah begitu melihat wanita yang begitu ia cintai masih bergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan darah yang semakin mengalir deras. Hatinya pun bergetar tak kuasa, bagaimana balita yang baru menginjak usia 7 tahun itu melihat kemalangan yang menimpa keluarganya.

"maafkan aku eoma, aku gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk rira-yaa. Rira-ah maafkan oppa." Gumam bocah itu dalam hatinya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi dilangit seuol pada tanggal 21 juni 1993, memulai kisah kita kali ini …

~pagi itu…. Sangat menakutkan!~

Di lain tempat , di kota busan, korea selatan.

2 orang balita sedang menikmati ice cream yang begitu mereka sukai di pinggir sungai Han yang sangat terkenal itu.

"noona, apa benar aboeji suka sesama jenis?" polos namja berusia 3 tahun itu.

"aish… kau pikir eoma itu setan? Kan eoma juga manusia, appa juga manusia. Apa kau tak menegerti kata-kata ibu itu?" tegas perempuan disamping nya

"ah ne, berarti ibu yang salah mengatakan kalau aboeji itu tidak normal?"

"ne ibu hanya bergurau padamu!" ungkap perempuan berusia 8 tahun itu

Pagi itu….. eoma salah!

**_Pagi itu…._**

**_Aku bersalah_**

**_Dengan bodohnya aku melepasnya_**

**_Melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga_**

**_Lebih berharga dari nyawaku_**

**_Tuhan, maafkan aku atas kelalaianku_**

**_Aku tau, aku harus merelakannya_**

**_Tentu rencanamu, lebih indah dari rencanaku_**

**_Semoga kau selalu bahagia di negeri sana, anakku!_**

**_ -Choi Kang Mi-_**

**_yang mau lanjut monggo di Review kkk, ini 15 Chapter sudah ada ! kalo jelek aku hapus dah -,-_**


End file.
